


The Calm Before the Storm

by LSWritings



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, fluff?, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWritings/pseuds/LSWritings
Summary: For all his life, Garmadon was torn between good and evil. When his life was at his brightest, the darkness in his veins found a way to drag him back down. Now, it seems he doesn't stand a fighting chance against the venom's effects. As he loses himself to the darkness, he reflects on his life. The good and the bad. And thinks of the life it seems destiny will never allow him to have.





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something to this site. But I plan to post more stuff! Hope y'all like this one shot! I really wanted to write about Garmadon, he's one of my top three favorite characters in Ninjago!

For a short while, Garmadon was confident today would be perfect. No troubles. No flaws. No problems. Only joy. Good news. And light.

Of course something would go wrong. Right when his life had reached the highest peak, his inner darkness found ways to drag him back down into the shadows. This was his curse. A sick joke. And it wasn’t funny.

The young man scoffed. “I’ve become like Wu, too naïve.”

Once those words left his lips, Garmadon’s expression changed from bitter, to shocked. He shook his head. No! Stop it! I didn’t mean it! Curse these cruel thoughts! They aren’t true!

It had been this way for so long. But he never got used to it. The dark thoughts that plagued his mind almost everyday. After being bitten by that snake, everything was a blur. How long had he been missing? A day? A week? A month? He hadn’t known. Years later, he still wasn’t sure. All he remembered was waking up in his room, under the care of his father. The concern in his eyes. The fear. Garmadon had never seen him so vulnerable before. But none of these things brought peace to his young mind. 

Darkness consumed him. He no longer felt love and compassion. Only hate. He yelled at his father as he tended to his rising fever. The pain wouldn’t subside. 

“It’s all Wu’s fault!” He screamed.

A week passed. And the pain finally faded away. With it, his terrible thoughts. Only now replaced with guilt. He apologized to his father. Garmadon was reassured forgiveness; told the words manifested due to the pain he felt. But the distant look in his father’s eyes. It left his stomach churning. He wanted to push for answers. Until he caught sight of his brother, running toward the blonde boy to apologize. He promised none of the things he said were true. That he had just felt scared and angry. Wu gave a halfhearted smile, and accepted the apology.

Perhaps he had forgiven his brother. However, Wu had not forgiven himself. No one else had ever noticed. No one, except Garmadon. It was fairly obvious. Even as years passed, he could always tell. He could see the guilt in the golden brown of his brother’s eyes. Thus, Garmadon never told Wu of his phases. The nights when the evil clawed at his mind. The nights the venom’s pain returned with a vengeance. Whenever the signs began to appear, he excused himself. Once far away from any prying eyes, he allowed himself to suffer alone.

Sometimes he wondered if the choices he made ever fueled his evil. Would things be different if he hadn’t trained under Chen? That madhouse made him feel free to let out his darker half. The side of him he never wanted his friends and family to see. The pride in beating Clouse into the ground and stealing that title. There was such a rush. And he relished in it! 

Lord Garmadon. Rolls right off the tongue.

It wasn’t always like this. Many things that happened there left him feeling ashamed. Abandoning his brother and allies during the Serpentine War. The temptation of allying with Chen. And the letter. That cursed letter! Just another reason he’d come to resent his former sensei. The way Chen used Garmadon’s emotions like that. Writing his name on that parchment for Misako to see. The words written by his brother. So full of heart and passion. It was clear he loved her. And the elder brother couldn’t blame him for feeling that way. For he felt the same.

Misako. Oh, how he adored her. There was so much to love about her. Her hazel eyes, how they captivated him. Her long chocolate colored hair, the way it blew in the wind. Her smile, he could feel goodness and light again when he saw her grin. She was brilliant. One of the smartest people Garmadon had ever met. And it was clear she was passionate about learning. She was always determined to learn about anything she didn’t understand. The way she spoke about her research. Her eyes would practically shine. And her voice was so enchanting. Garmadon could listen to her explain her studies for hours.

He could still remember the day they met. The brothers had been in the middle of an early morning training session. Sparing, to keep their techniques sharp. The last thing they expected was a knock on the large monastery doors. On the other side, a young woman. She explained how she wished to study their home. The history of the First Spinjitzu Master, The Golden Weapons, everything. The two brothers were rather hesitant. Over the years, many had tried to take the weapons. Their power was too great for any being to handle. They feared the dangers of sharing this ancient knowledge. But both Wu and Garmadon had a feeling they could trust this woman. The look in her eyes. It wasn’t a lust for power. It was a desire to learn. Misako was welcomed in their home.

The three quickly became close friends. Many saw Garmadon and Wu as the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. And that was all they would see. Misako, however, was different. She saw them as more than that. They were people. With strengths and weaknesses alike. They began to do everything together. She would watch the two train in combat. They taught her the art of Spinjitzu. She would watch the sunrise with Wu as the two shared a pot of tea. And she and Garmadon would read scrolls under the moon of the peaceful summer nights. Love quickly began to bloom. It seemed inevitable. Both brothers fell for the woman. And she fell for both of the Spinjitzu masters. She couldn’t help it. They were both so amazing.

Wu. He was sweet. Shy. He would always get bashful around Misako. It was rather adorable. He was very wise for his age. A gentle spirit with a heart of gold.

Garmadon. Much more reserved than his younger brother. But Misako was able to get him to open up to her. He was calm. Always confident. He tended to keep to himself. He was rather serious. But a bit of a jokester if you could get him to open up.

Growing up, Garmadon never thought he’d fall in love. And never expected anyone would love him in return. As he aged, his body changed. His skin grew sickly pale. And his eyes, well, they were always red. But when born, they were more of a dark brown with a ruby tint. Now, they were blood red. And would almost glow. He may have protected Ninjago alongside his brother, but he was sure people saw him as a monster. He was certain Misako would reject his emotions. Imagine his surprise when he returned home from training under Chen, and being tackled and kissed by the woman he loved. His cheeks were as red as his eyes. He hadn’t expected such a response from her. She was always so calm, it seemed out of character for her. Not that he was one to talk, as an idiotic grin stretching across his face. It was like a dream come true.

Wu had known before Garmadon’s return that she planned to confess. She had spoken to him, hoping for moral support. Which he was more than willing to provide. Yes, he loved her as well. And yes, it broke his heart to see she had chosen his elder brother. But he knew it was her choice. And despite the ache, the sight of the two smiling in each other’s arms, also warmed his heart. It was strange. Rather melancholy. He wished to be in his brother’s place. Yet was satisfied to see the two so happy. At least he and Misako were still friends. That could be enough for him.

Years passed. Battles were fought. Garmadon put his time with Chen and other mistakes behind him. He had his brother. And he had his wife. He was happy. There was still a problem.

He may had given up the darkness.

But the darkness hadn’t given him up.

It was still there, despite all the good he’d done. The evil remained. He’d hoped the poison’s phases would develop and pattern, so he could plan it all out. Keep his loved ones away from that side of him. Both Wu and Misako had known about the Devourer’s venom. But Garmadon didn’t want them to see how it changed him. Misako had never seen that side in action, and Garmadon wanted to keep it that way; fearing what cruel things he may say to her. And Wu, the words he said at a child had left scars of guilt and regret. Garmadon refused to hurt his brother more than he already had. If he could plan out the times of his corruption surfacing, he could keep his distance until it went away. It wasn’t really how he wanted to live. But he preferred it to the alternative.

Of course, as luck would have it, there was no pattern. The evil would come and go at the most random of times. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if Misako and Wu actually knew why he would run off. It had been going on for so many years, it was only a matter of time before they figured it out. They were too smart for Garmadon to fool. The times of his pain were all over the place. Sometimes back to back, other times every other day.

Once, Garmadon went a full week without any problems. He felt so free. Even considered that perhaps the evil had faded entirely (though he wouldn’t hold his breath on that). He was so happy, he surprised wife and brother with a homemade dinner. All of their favorite foods and deserts. Both Wu and Misako we’re confused by the surprise.

“What’s the occasion?” Wu asked. 

He racked his brain, worried he forgot something. It wasn’t a holiday. Nor anyone’s birthday. Garmadon and Misako’s anniversary was several months back. 

Garmadon shrugged. “I just felt like doing something nice for my family.”

“Well, that’s very thoughtful of you, dear.” Misako gave her husband a quick kiss. “Thank you, this is a lovely surprise!”

The three talked for hours. Telling stories, making jokes, laughing. It was perfect. Garmadon felt so at peace. They talked for so long, they lost track of time and headed to bed much later than normal. Misako was the first to retire. She had an expedition coming up, and needed all the rest she could.

“Father would be furious if he caught us still awake at this hour.” Garmadon joked.

Wu laughed. “I can almost hear him scolding us now.”

Both laughed for a moment. Out of nowhere Wu pulled Garmadon in for a hug. 

“Thank you for tonight, brother. It was nice to just sit and spend time with you and Misako. Just like old times.”

Shock subsiding the older of the two smiled and returned the gesture. “Just like old times.”

Wu soon left for his room. Garmadon stayed up a little longer, staring up at the night sky. Only a little longer, as he began to feel the need to rest. After a short time of stargazing, he decided it was time he sleep as well. He only made it in a few steps before it happened.

Agony.

He couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pain and collapsing to the floor. His fingers tangled their way into his brown locks as he groaned. He bit his lip, trying to keep from waking anyone. The taste of blood quickly hit his tongue. Curling into a ball, he tried to tune out the horrible thoughts that plagued his mind. But they wouldn’t leave. The unspeaking and sadistic things he thought of, they disgusted him. Yet he ravished in them.

That’s not me. It’s the evil in my veins. I shouldn’t want this! I don’t want this!

Needless to say, he got no sleep that night.

That horrible night had long passed. It was months ago at this point. And today had seemed like it was going to be the perfect day. No dark thoughts. And no pain. Today had been so wonderful for Garmadon.

The morning went like it did every other morning does. Early training with his brother followed by some relaxing tea. Wu soon had to leave, having been asked to speak with Ray and Maya. Members of the Elemental alliance, and close friends of the brothers. Promising to return by sundown, Wu left the monastery.

Garmadon, with nothing to do, passed the time reading and training. About an hour had passed when Misako busted though the door.

“Misako! What a pleasant surprise!” The two shared a kissed. “I thought you weren’t to return home for a few more days.” She was always in and out due to her constant expeditions. 

“Well, I have to go back in a few hours, but I needed to see you.”

“Misako, is everything alright?” Garmadon was a bit concerned, his wife looked overwhelmed by nerves and excitement. 

“I’m fine. No, I’m more than fine. I wanted to tell you, this will be my final expedition for a while. Once I return, I plan to stay in town.”

“Really?” Misako traveled all over Ninjago, from town to town. She rarely stayed in one place for more than a few weeks. “Why is that?”

Misako couldn’t hold back a heartfelt smile. “Garmadon.” She placed his hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant.”

To say he was at a loss of words would be an understatement. It took him a minute to really comprehend the news he had just received. When it finally sunk in, he gave the brightest smile.  
“Misako, that’s wonderful news!” He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. The two couldn’t help but giggle with joy.

The next few hours passed and the two talked about nothing but their unborn child. Where in the monastery they could have a nursery. Garmadon explained they still had plenty of toys from his and Wu’s youth in storage that they could bring out. The conversation went on and on.

“What if it’s a girl? What will we name them?”

Garmadon pondered. “I’m not sure. I don’t have any names in mind for a daughter. You?”

Misako shook her head. “We can give that some thought. We have plenty of time. And what if it’s a boy?”

Garmadon grinned. “To be honest, I’ve always wanted a son. And I’ve had a name in mind for years.”

Misako stared with anticipation.

“Lloyd.”

“Lloyd Garmadon.” Misako nodded and smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

When Wu returned, he was quickly given the news. And Wu was overjoyed. Happy for his brother and friend, and excited to be an uncle. Sadly, the celebration was cut short. Misako had to return to her work. But she assured the brothers she would return in a few days. 

“You better not start planning the baby’s room while I’m gone!” Misako jokingly threatened. 

Garmadon raised his hands and laughed. “I won’t. I won’t.”

“I’ll make sure he keeps that promise.” Wu swung his father’s staff in front of his brother with a determined smile.

All three laughed.

Once Misako left, Wu went to go a meditate. Garmadon considered joining him, but decided otherwise. He simply felt like walking around the monastery, something he often did when he had a lot on his mind. 

Of course he was excited to a father. But he was also terrified. The Devourer venom, he feared saying or doing something to his child. That’s the last thing he wanted. The thoughts continued for the longest time, to the point of giving him a headache. He wanted to be a good father, but would the evil in his veins allow him to be as such. As he continued to walk around, he stepped into his own room. On a small table, rested a photo. He picked it up and smiled.

It was a photo taken a few months back. The photograph featured Misako on the left, and Wu on the right, both smiled brightly. Garmadon stood in the center, his arm hooked around them both. He wore a confident smirk. All three had copies of the photo. Wu kept his framed on the wall of his room. Misako kept her safe in her backpack for when she traveled. Garmadon placed it back on the table, yet continued at stare a little while longer.

He had gotten so much more pale. He couldn’t help but cringe and look away. Shame crawled down his back. 

“Why?”

Why did they care for him?

He had done many terrible things. These deeds may have been caused by the poison he carried, but he couldn’t help be feel he made those choices without the temptation of the evil. 

He had screamed at his brother as a child. He had abandon Wu in his time of need. Stolen his love letter to Misako. Yet Wu was always there for him. Whether on the battlefield or at home, Wu always had his back.

Misako. She had been lead to believe the words in that letter were his. And he was sure she would find out the truth someday. What would happen when that day comes? Would she still love him? Would she leave with their child? He shuddered at the thought. 

Everything was quiet.

Garmadon shook his head. 

No, he wouldn’t live his life in fear! He would be the best he could be! He made a vow.

To be a better brother.

A better husband.

And a good father.

He would raise his child the best he could. Pass on the teachings from his own childhood. Provide a happy and welcoming place for a child to grow up. Tell him the legends of the dragons, the Oni, the First Spinjitzu Master, and the world that man had created. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of all the stories to tell his child. He would care for the baby. Give all the love a good father should.

That child was going to do wonderful things someday. Garmadon was sure of it!

There was an itch in his hand.

Oh no!

The itch turned into a sting.

No please!

The sting turned into pain.

Please! Not today!

And that pain grew, filling his entire body. His chest hurt. His stomach churned. He wanted to throw up. His head was pounding. He felt dizzy. His legs went weak. Garmadon fell to his knees.

“I’ve become like Wu, too naïve.”

No! Stop it! I didn’t mean it! Curse these cruel thoughts! They aren’t true!

He hissed and moaned as the pain grew.

Something was wrong. The pain had never felt like this before. It was worse. Much worse. 

That’s when he realized what he was feeling.

The evil, it was changing him. And he had no control over it.

“No… p – please!”

One moment, he had everything he ever wanted. Good friends. A close brother. A wonderful wife. And a child on the way. But now, that was all being ripped away from him. And there was no way to stop it.

“I – I promised… I swore to… to be… a good… f – father!”

He cried out, feeling as though a knife had been plunged into his chest. Tears blurred his vision. 

“Please! This… This isn’t the life I wanted!”

There was no stopping it. Deep down he knew there was no way to save himself. Looking back, he always knew, he just chose to deny it. But he could never have a happy ending. A normal life. A family. He was doomed the moment that venom entered his flesh all those years ago.

He sobbed as his breath shook. “Wu… Misako… Lloyd… I’m sorry.”

The last bits of light in his heart were dimming. 

“Please… Stop me before I hurt you!”

There was a flicker.

“I love you all.”

Then, only darkness remained.

 

“I’m afraid those are for display only.”

“Hmm, tell me. What good is a weapon if all it’s used for is collecting dust?”


End file.
